The Drew MBRS SCORE program's overall mission is to significantly improve the quality of biomedical research and to increase the long-term growth of competitive funding at Charles R. Drew University of Medicine and Science. Current MBRS-SCORE funding (funded in August 2003) has permitted the university to establish a stronger biomedical infrastructure to support an increased number of biomedical research projects and enhance the university's ability to compete for new non-MBRS grants. Unlike the current SCORE program, which concentrates on developing individual faculty, this revised SCORE S06 application has been modified to develop new strategies to strengthen the institutional research environment so that the University may successfully support the development of junior faculty research competitiveness. [unreadable] [unreadable] To this end, Charles Drew University proposes to develop the Drew Program for Research Investigator Development and Education (Drew PRIDE). Drew PRIDE will integrate research training, education and faculty development resources offered throughout the university and its collaborating institutions, facilitate access to classes and lectures, coordinate schedules, and promote these resources throughout the university. In particular, Drew PRIDE will provide these services to junior investigators (those investigators who do not have any independent funding such as an R01) university-wide. Upon the end of the funding period, successful activities will be fully institutionalized to create a more robust and comprehensive research management unit that is not merely technical, but infused with proven strategies for faculty research development. In summary, the Drew S06 SCORE program will strive to enhance the research competiveness of its junior faculty by institutionalizing the coordination of and increasing the access to research training, education, and development resources tailored to meet individual needs. [unreadable] [unreadable] The goals of this grant application are to enable Drew PRIDE to: (1) implement a university-wide formalized mentorship program, whereby junior research investigators are counseled, motivated, and coached through their career development process; (2) meet individual junior faculty research development needs through coordinating access to training and educational resources; (3) promote higher quality grant applications through implementation of a pre-grant review process which will include outside reviewers to pre-review grants for the junior investigators. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]